


i can't help (falling in love with you)

by Cptnsambucky



Series: songs, songs, songs [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, i heard this song and i wanted to post a pic about it, so cute ugh, too bad its not a new fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptnsambucky/pseuds/Cptnsambucky
Summary: Bucky isn’t an avenger and he doesn’t want to be one, at least not right now. He’d rather get acquainted with his new life without Hydra and Steve and with Sam. Who knew that Sam accompanying Steve and Natasha on their mission would lead to Sam finding Bucky and then instead of hating his guts—like Sam should—he actually starts liking the guy and eventually falls in love with him? Life is so weird. Sam’s life is so weird.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: songs, songs, songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	i can't help (falling in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic on my tumblr page a while ago, however, I wanted to post a fic with this title and I'm working on another fic so I was too lazy to write up a new fic to fit the title. So, here ya go.

Sam walked into the house with a sigh. He’s been gone all day for debriefings and he’s been daydreaming about going home since he arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters at 6:30 that morning.

Bucky isn’t an avenger and he doesn’t want to be one, at least not right now. He’d rather get acquainted with his new life without Hydra and Steve and with Sam. Who knew that Sam accompanying Steve and Natasha on their mission would lead to Sam finding Bucky and then instead of hating his guts—like Sam should—he actually starts liking the guy and eventually falls in love with him? Life is so weird. Sam’s life is so weird.

He smiles to himself at the thought. Bucky. The fist of Hydra. The guy who prefers tea over coffee and who loves those hideous socks with toes on them. The guy who hates winter and loves summer and spring because winter is cold and Bucky hates the cold and hates the snow even more.

How did Sam get so lucky? He’ll never know.

Sam kicks his shoes off and puts his keys in the bowl before walking through the hallway.

He hears some faint music playing and he stops in his tracks and tries to listen harder.

Yep, it’s definitely music.

Old music at that.

“Sam? Is that you?” Sam hears Bucky ask from the kitchen.

“No. It’s a burglar,” Sam snarks with a laugh.

Bucky laughs too, “Yeah that was a stupid question.”

Sam enters the kitchen to find Bucky making spaghetti.

When Sam approaches, Bucky gives him a kiss on the cheek with a smile. “How was your day?” Bucky asks.

“Long, boring, and tiring,” Sam responds while hugging Bucky from behind and kissing his neck. “How was yours?”

“Definitely boring without you,” Bucky says while tilting his head so Sam can get better access.

“Yeah, I bet,” Sam says while placing more kisses on Bucky’s neck.

Bucky bites his lip, “You’re going to make me burn the spaghetti.”

“Sorry. I just, I missed you,” Sam says into Bucky’s shoulder.

“You’ve only been away from me for 12 hours.”

“And? That’s a very long time.” Sam says as if it actually is.

Bucky smiles so hard his cheeks start hurting. “Aw shucks, Wilson. You sure do know how to make a guy feel special.”

Sam laughs, “Well, I try.”

Bucky turns the stove off and turns around to face Sam. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Sam replies with a smile.

Bucky fixes them both a plate filled with spaghetti and places them on the table.

Sam sits down as Bucky follows suit.

“I meant to ask this when I came in here, why are you playing music?” Sam asks, well into their meal.

“I don’t know. Sometimes I like to do things that remind me of my past. Like play music or dance,” Bucky responds.

“Do you miss it? The past?”

Bucky scoffs. “Oh yeah, I definitely miss polio, the fear of being discriminated against because I like men, the lack of cool technology, and the war. I miss it all,” he says with a smirk.

“Okay smartass,” Sam laughs, which in turn causes Bucky to laugh too.

“How could I miss the past when you’re my future?” Bucky asks seriously. Except, it’s not a question, more like a statement.

Sam blushes and looks down at his now empty plate of spaghetti. “Now who knows how to make a man feel special?”

Bucky laughs again and playfully kicks Sam’s foot and Sam thinks he should definitely make Bucky’s laugh his ringtone.

Sam looks back up at him. “Hey, Bucky?”

“Yes?”

“Dance with me.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Sam stands up and holds his hand out for Bucky to take. “Dance with me”

“Do you even know how to dance?” Bucky teases.

“No. But you can teach me. Show me how James Buchanan Barnes used to get down.”

Bucky throws his head back and laughs. “You’re a dork.”

“And you’re a bigger dork. Now teach me.”

“Okay well, since I’m the lead I put one hand on your lower back,” Bucky explains while he puts his left hand on Sam’s back. “And then I hold your hand with my other hand. Now you put your hand on my shoulder.”

Sam follows Bucky’s instructions. “If I step on your feet I’m sorry. I’m not used to old-timey dances.”

Bucky rolls his eyes with a smile. “I’m sure. Now be quiet and follow my lead.”

After about a minute of trying to teach Sam how to dance, Sam seemed to be getting the hang of it.

“This isn’t so hard,” Sam states.

“That’s ‘cause it’s not. You’re not ready for the other dances we used to do back then,” Bucky smirks.

Sam laughs. “You’re going to have to teach me those dances one day.”

Bucky smiles a little. “I’d love to. If you can even handle it.”

Sam smiles back. “Oh, I can handle it. I can definitely handle it.”


End file.
